


Thin Line

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, adoreu, kpop, mansae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between love and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

For the two years that Jun's known Mingyu, he's always hated him. There's no exact reason why he just finds him irritating and yeah.

Minghao, Jun's best friend, thinks it's the complete opposite and has told Junhui this several times but Jun refuses to listen, just as he's doing now.

"All you do is talk about how much you hate him" Minghao hisses as they walk up to Hansol's front door.

"I don't just talk about him" Junhui snaps back, "Just shut up already"  
Minghao makes a face at Jun as he knocks on the door. It swings open a few seconds later to reveal a happy looking Hansol, who's clearly slightly tipsy.

"Junnie, MingMing" Hansol coos, "Come on in"

Hansol shuffles to the side and they step into the house, Hansol shuts the door behind them. He points to the stairs, "The rest are up the stairs, were playing spin the bottle"

Minghao hits Hansol on the shoulder, "Your underage, you shouldn't be drinking"

Jun snorts, "You had your first drink at fourteen, you're in no state to talk"

_______________________________________________________________________

 

When they enter Hansol's bedroom, Jun instantly makes eye contact with Mingyu, who, was already looking at him. Minghao nudges his arm and Jun breaks eye contact, he turns to Minghao.

"What?" 

"You're like a shoujo character. Your eyes turn into love hearts when you look at him"

Junhui hits him on the arm.  
"Hey hey" Soonyoung chimes, lifting up his beer bottle, "no violence"  
______________________________________________________________________

They're all seated in a circle, Jun's next to Hansol and Soonyoung much to his dismay because the two wont shut up about unicorns and ponies.

Minghao spins the bottle with a wicked smile playing on his lips, it lands on Mingyu. 

"I dare you to spend seven minutes in Hansol's closet with....." he trails off and Minghao's gaze lands on Jun.

"Jun"

Jun glares at Minghao who grins back at him. He swears, at that moment, he saw the devil in his best friend. Mingyu stands up and looks over at Jun.

With a huff of annoyance, he stands up and brushes a few pieces of popcorn of his jeans. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Jun has never felt more awkward in his life. He's squashed up against the closet door and Mingyu, who with his monstrous height, can barley contain his limbs in the closet. It's also annoying as Jun can feel every breath Mingyu takes, tickling the side of his neck. He's far too close for comfort.

"It's been over seven minutes" Mingyu comments.

Jun knew this would happen, he knew Minghao would pull this kind of shit on him. 

_______________________________________________________________________

"It's been over an hour now" Mingyu speaks again.

Jun can feel Mingyu's eyes on him, he shifts under his gaze.

"Why do you avoid me?"

Jun hates Mingyu but he feels bad for ignoring him for over a hour, so he turns to face him and instantly regrets doing so. Their noses are touching, that's how little room there is in the closet. Jun turns his face to the side, his cheeks burning red.

"I don't avoid you"

Mingyu snorts, "So that's why every time I've tried to talk to you, you've blanked me and walked away?"  
Jun scowls, "I don't do that"

Jun feels two hands grasp his face and turn him to face Mingyu.

"Why are your hands on my face?" Jun asks, putting his hands ontop of Mingyu's to try and push them off but he doesn't budge. 

"Why do you deny everything?" Mingyu retorts.

Jun drops hands and tries to turn his head away but Mingyu's grip on his face is to strong.

"Will you-" 

He feels a pair of lips on his own and it takes his mind a few seconds to register that Mingyu's kissing him. Kim Mingyu, the guy he hates and thought was dating Wonwoo, is kissing him.

The door that Jun's pressed up against opens and he falls backwards, Mingyu manages to detach his lips from Jun's just before they fall.

"Oho" Soonyoung sings, "You got it on" 

Jun can see Minghao from where he's lying on the floor, so he pushes Mingyu off him, gets on his feet and runs towards him. Minghao's quick though and runs out of Hansol's bedroom before Jun can catch him.

"YOU CALL THAT SEVEN MINUTES YOU LITTLE SHIT" Jun shouts, running after him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

____________________________________________________________________________

Jun's fidgeting on the blow up bed Hansol had given, not feeling the least bit sleepy.   
He blames it Minghao, who had given him his stash of energy drinks as appeasement for locking Jun in the closet with Mingyu for longer then seven minutes. Of course, Jun had accepted because he has an addiction to energy drinks and Minghao knows it. 

"The little fucker" he whispers under his breath.

He's tempted to get out of bed, fill up a bucket of cold water and pour it all over his best friend. A bang sounds from the corner of Hansol's bedroom and Jun quickly shuts his eyes, terrified that it could be some kind of supernatural creature coming to feed on his soul.

The sound of footsteps are approaching closer to him and Jun decides, out of curiosity, peaks one eye open and screams. 

The creature looming over him, covers his mouth, muffling the scream.

"Shut up" it hisses.

Wait, wait, wait. 

"Mingyu?" 

He nods and removes his hand from Junhui's mouth.

"What are you doing?" he hisses.

"Coming to sleep with you"

Jun sits bolt up right and waves his arms about, "Excuse me?"  
"You're excused" Mingyu grins, trying to worm his way into Jun's bed.

Jun pushes his chest, "What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?"  
Mingyu grabs Jun's hands and pushes him back down onto his bed. He sucessfully slips in the bed and covers beside Jun.

"I'm not drunk" Mingyu replies.

Jun tries to lift his leg up to kick Mingyu in his special place but he has him trapped.

"You know...." Mingyu starts, snuggling his head into Jun's neck, "I thought it was obvious that I have a huge crush on you"

Jun chokes on the air, "What?"  
"I wouldn't keep trying to talk to someone who clearly hates me and kiss that person, if I didn't like them, would I?"

Jun's mind has gone blank and he doesn't know how to reply to that.

"I figured now would be the right time to say something" Mingyu hums, his breath fanning the side of Jun's neck and strangely, Jun finds himself liking it.

"I don't hate you" 

Mingyu snorts and Jun squirms because it tickles.

"Really?"  
"Minghao's been telling me for awhile now that it's the exact opposite actually"

Mingyu removes his head from Jun's neck and sits himself up, "So you like me?"  
"I never said that"

"Mhm, I think you like me"

Jun sighs, "Maybe I do like you in some weird way"  
"Well" Mingyu hums, "They do say that there's a thin line between love and hate"

Jun whacks the air blindly, trying to hit Mingyu.

"If you love me, then do me a favour" 

"What?"  
"Get the sharpie out of my backpack by my feet and draw all over Minghao's face. Then maybe I'll accept your feelings" 

"I swear you're satan"

"But you love me" Jun smiles

"And you love me" Mingyu grins back

"Yeah, I guess I do"

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I apologise if this sucks but i'm so tired. 
> 
> Spent almost an hour learning how to use contact lenses today and my god, it's awful putting them into my eyes but I don't mind getting them out. I was legit shaking but I failed to do it properly today, so I go back on the 28th to try again.
> 
> Hopefully, I manage to do it :)
> 
> Anway sorry about my rambling, thanks for reading :)


End file.
